A Soul's Torment
by L.e.o.n.a.r.d.o.TMNT
Summary: After Alphonse and Edward are captured by the homunculi, Alphonse is killed. Mustang and company come for the rescue, but they're too late. Edward suffers from the loss of his dear brother and decides to stop the suffering.
1. Soul Released

**This is another dark oneshot that I wrote during school and it actually turned into a small chapter fic. The third chapter is the darkest one by far, with the first one coming in second.  
RATED M for violence, cursing, suicide.**

**I own nothing of Fullmetal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa is the genius behind it. I just write about it. A lot.**

Edward struggled against his bonds, trying as hard as he could to free himself. With an arm and a leg missing, however, this was a hard feat to accomplish. The chains around his being were wielded of the strongest metal and were cuffed expertly around his remaining limbs and neck. His automail appendages were laying against the nearby wall, discarded like old playthings. They had been physically ripped from their ports, leaving dangling wires and loose pieces of the intricate machine dangling from his shoulder and knee.

His younger brother Alphonse was in no better shape than he was. His limbs were also removed, leaving only a hollow shell of the armor that included the battered torso and partially-shattered helmet intact. The younger boy was sitting facing Edward and struggled to move as well. He managed to lean a bit, but a hand reached down and pulled him back.

"Uh-uh, Alphonse. You can't help your brother. And he can't help you. After tonight, the Elric brothers are no more!" A cackle followed the ominous threat. The odd voice belonged to the same being that the hand did, that being the homunculus known as Envy. He was standing behind the younger alchemist with a restraining hand on his shoulder.

The brothers had been captured off the Central City streets earlier that day while on a mission for Colonel Roy Mustang. Unbeknownst to them, Mustang's crew was scouring the streets for them at that very moment. Envy would make sure that they were never found. He grinned wickedly down at Alphonse and held out his arm, slowly changing it into a blade before his face. Alphonse began to scream in panic and Edward fought even harder .The cuffs dug into his already battered and bleeding body but he paid that no mind.

Envy slowly drug the blade along Alphonse's chest, scratching a trail in the metal surface. A horrid but quiet screeching noise was heard as the blade touched the metal. Edward cringed and winced a bit as if in pain. When he opened his eyes, Envy was staring straight at him. Without another moment's hesitation, he aimed the blade at Alphonse's back and stabbed. Alphonse froze and uttered a quiet gasp. He felt no physical pain, but the sensation of one's soul being pulled away from Earth was something no one wanted to experience. This poor boy had that happen twice to him in his short life.

Envy slowly pulled the blade out as Edward cursed him, moving to stab him again and again until the blood seal in the armor was nothing more than an unreadable red splotch, crisscrossed by over 10 stab marks. The empty suit of armor fell forward as the light slowly faded from the eyes. Edward's own eyes were pouring out tears as his mouth poured forth a steady stream of words to his enemy.

Envy snickered, returning his hand to normal. With his foot he delivered a swift kick to the armor, sending it flying towards Edward. It landed right before him, close enough for him to see the seal. The helmet rolled slowly to the side and came to stop where it was staring up at him, almost accusingly. "Alphonse… Dammit, why did this happen?" He hung his head and waited for it to end.

A large bang ricocheted through the room as the door suddenly burst open. Gunshots filled the room, all aimed for the undead being in the middle. They either missed their mark or simply disappeared in a spark of red as Envy regenerated. He cackled before running to the window. He looked at Edward for a split second. "You will die, Edward." With that, he leapt out the window and fled into the night.

Mustang walked into the room quickly, his fingers poised to snap. Hawkeye stood behind him with a gun, aimed into the center of the room. Armstrong, Havoc and Breda were all there as well. Hughes, Falman and Fuery had remained back at the base. Mustang and Hawkeye saw Edward at the same moment, turning to each other with looks of utter horror. The both rushed forward simultaneously and knelt beside the blonde boy. They motioned Armstrong forward and he broke the chains bonding Edward with a single punch.

Edward pulled himself forward, leaning forward onto his brother's empty armor. "Alphonse…" Roy then noticed the blood seal. And the fact that it had basically been destroyed. He choked as he spoke the boy's name. "Alphonse… He can't…" A few tears leaked out of the eyes of Riza and Armstrong but Roy's face just hardened into a mask of hatred. "That bastard. Edward, who did this?"

Edward looked up at the Colonel with a blank face. He whispered the name and Roy stormed out. The others rushed into help the boys as Roy left the building to hunt down the homunculus. He found the window from which Envy had leapt and headed down the street, tracing his tracks. After a few moments, he heard a voice from an alley. "So. The Flame Colonel. Feeling lucky?"

Roy didn't hesitate before snapping his fingers, sending a large stream of fire speeding down the alley. A scream was heard as Envy was set ablaze before falling to the ground. Roy stepped into the alley, glaring down at the beast. "You bastard. How? Why? He was a child!" He snapped again as he said the last word, drawing another scream of agony from Envy before the homunculus cackled.

From his position on the ground, he looked up at Roy, crazed with bloodlust. "You want to know how? You want to know why? Because I'm Envy! Because I can! I have no human feelings, no morals or emotions! I get pleasure from the pain of others! I captured those stupid boys and was going to kill Edward too. I figured it would be worse if he watched his little brother be murdered first!" He broke down into laughter before it morphed into a symphony of screams.

Roy stepped back from the abomination that lay at his feet before snapping rapidly. If Envy would regenerate, he would keep snapping until he stayed dead. He didn't know how long he was truly there, but it felt like both an eternity and a split second to him. After one final snap, Envy froze. He turned to look at Roy, grinning devilishly. "I may be dead, Mustang, but soon Edward will join me!" His voice faded as his body collapsed into a pile of ashes that were soon scattered by the wind. The last 5 words echoed through the air, or perhaps just through his mind. The others by this time had gotten Edward and taken him to the hospital, so he headed straight there.


	2. Soul in Despair

Roy walked up into Edward's hospital room. Everyone had returned to Headquarters except Riza. She waited patiently outside the room for her commanding officer to enter with her. When he approached, she stood and saluted him. He waved his hand, signaling to just relax. "Have you informed Mrs. Rockbell yet? She is their legal guardian…" _And basically their mother. Edward lost his mother and now his brother. How will he handle it?_

Riza nodded. "Major Armstrong is probably calling them as we speak." Riza's voice was quieter than normal and her face held a countenance of grim melancholy. She turned slowly and opened the door, letting Roy walk in first.

Edward sat on his bed, leaning back against the pillows. His automail limbs were resting on the table next to his bed, waiting to be repaired. Winry would be coming up on the next train, but the group didn't know that. Edward sat perfectly still, streaks from dried tears staining his face. The fire was gone out of his eyes completely, even more so than when he was stuck in a wheelchair after committing the taboo. The fire then had just been buried. Now it was completely gone, and nothing in the world could bring that spark back to the young alchemist's being.

Riza closed the door and stood near the wall, watching quietly as Roy approached the bed. "Edward. Are you ok? We'll get Winry here as soon as possible to fix your automail…" His eyes strayed to the arm on the table. It was mostly in one piece, but a few things were loose. It would be a simple fix that could probably be done in the hospital room in a day. Edward didn't even acknowledge the Colonel's presence in the room.

Roy sighed and crossed his arms. He stared at the boy in worry, unsure of how he was going to be after this blew over. He knew he would never be the same, and he would probably resign his state license. Roy would still watch him, though, regardless of if his attention was wanted or not. The door opened as Riza stepped out, beckoned by the nurse. Major Armstrong was on the phone and relayed some information to her. Winry would be there within a few hours, but Pinako was unable to come. She remained outside the door, watching the near-silent halls.

Roy reached out to gently touch Edward's shoulder. His face didn't move, but his body visibly flinched away from his hand. Roy pulled back his hand and let it fall to his side, sighing as he did. Edward moved back from his flinch and leaned against the pillows once more. The word that came to Roy's mind was 'pitiful.' He knew there was nothing more he could do, so he left. He told Riza he wanted her to stay there and he would send a replacement for her soon.

About two hours later, the train from Risembool pulled up to the Central Station. Winry stepped quickly off, toting her large case of automail maintenance equipment. She stepped out of the station, prepared to walk to the hospital when she heard her name. Turning her head, she saw Roy waving her over to a car. She walked quickly over and got in. The doors had barely closed before Roy started down the street. He was going just at the legal limit and they reached the hospital quickly.

Winry got out of the car before it even stopped. The whole ride she had been silent, just as she had on the train, staring ahead into nothingness. She had managed to hold back the tears, but that broke when she saw Edward lying in the bed. She almost dropped her case on the ground, catching it at the last minute. She set it by the door and walked to the bed, tears coming forth now. She gently sat on the bed on Edward's left side and patted his arm. Edward slowly turned to look at her, a slight show of sadness finally on his face. He surprised Roy greatly when he actually hugged Winry. The two sat in their embrace for a long few minutes.

Roy stayed outside the room, leaning against the wall. Maria Ross had replaced Riza and was standing attentively on the other side. "I really hope that boy's ok… I can't imagine what he went through…" she whispered quietly. Roy nodded imperceptibly. Envy was dead, but his death held little justice. Nothing could make him suffer as Edward had because that demon had no soul, no heart. It was an inhuman being that deserved the worst.

After parting from their embrace, the friends sat in silence for a few more minutes before Winry spoke. "I'm going to start on the repairs, ok?" Edward gave an imperceptible nod as Winry stood and moved to stand. She retrieved her case and started to work on her creations. Only a few wires and pieces need replacing, so it was very easy for her to accomplish. She finished within the hour, checking over her work meticulously before walking to Edward.

She wheeled the table beside her, the limbs resting on top of it. She stopped beside his bed. "I'm going to attach them, alright? Roy is going to help so-"

Edward growled, "No. No one else." _They came too late, they let him die. I don't want any bastards from the military in my room anymore._

Winry was taken aback but nodded. "I'll have to do one at a time then…" When no response was heard, she grabbed his leg. The limbs quickly snapped into place, the nerves connecting. Normally Edward winced or cursed, but he barely flinched. She repeated the process with his arm before sighing. "Do they feel alright?"

Edward moved them slowly and nodded. Winry smiled a bit and sat on the bed again. "I'm glad. I'm going to go find a water fountain, but I'll be right back." She quickly stood and hurried out of the room. Once out, she motioned for Roy to follow her down the hall. She got a quick drink and turned to him. "I don't know what to do… He needs to go home and rest, but there are memories that may hurt him…"

Roy sighed and crossed him arms. "Regardless of that, I think it would be safer if he went home. I can't come along, but I will be sending some guards with you. I think I will send Ross and Brosh with you. If you ever feel like you need more protecting, just call me." Winry nodded and the pair walked back to Edward's room.

Slowly opening the door, Winry saw Edward standing and picking up his shirt. He was already in his own pants and shoes. She quirked and eyebrow and walked over. "What are you doing, Edward?" As he turned, she caught sight of a large red area on his right side. "What happened?"

Edward clenched his fist over his shirt and sighed. "I am told that I am free to go. I am also told that I am going to Risembool. Thus, I am changing." He ignored her question about the wound, pulling his shirt over his head. When he spoke, he looked guarded and his voice was low and lifeless. It was rather scary. As his shirt rubbed his side, he thought back to how he got that wound.

_Envy threw him against the wall, slamming him into it. Edward fell and instantly, Envy was at his side. He went to grab his arm but he swung it out, letting Envy miss. Edward jumped up and the homunculus went for his arm again, missing it a second time. This time, however, his hand caught Edward's side, raking across it. The material protected him from bleeding, but the sheer force of Envy's hand rubbed his skin so harshly that it wounded it._

Winry picked up her case and sighed as Edward headed for the door. He walked down the hall, Winry and Ross following. When they reached the front door, they saw Roy standing outside by a car. The trio walked out and got into the car. Roy leaned in the window. "Have a safe trip." Denny Brosh was in the front seat with another officer driving. They reached the train station quickly, boarding the next train out east. After about 5 minutes of waiting, they were on their way.


	3. Soul Devoured

**Yes, I know Alphonse didn't sleep and Edward slept on the couch a lot. I'm saying they stayed in the guest room (that may not have even existed in the series) for the purpose of the story.**

When the train pulled into Risembool station, Winry smiled. It was always good to come home, regardless of the reason. It was beautiful and calm here, so it was perfect for someone that needed a break from life. After piling out of the train, they started off for the Rockbell residence. They walked silently along, reaching the house after a minimal amount of time.

Winry ran on ahead when they neared, setting her things in her office before finding Granny. The situation was explained, bringing a grim look to the elderly Rockbell's face. With a nod, she walked to the front door and opened it, just as Denny was about to knock. "Come in, you three." She looked at Edward as he walked in, her face softening. "Welcome home, Edward."

Edward didn't even look down at Granny before he headed upstairs to the spare bedroom. The brothers had spent their nights visiting Risembool in this room. There was a single bed, where Edward had slept, and a desk and a bookshelf. A single window illuminated the small room. Edward closed the door, alchemically sealing it. No one could bother him now.

With a heavy tread, Edward walked slowly to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Instantly, memories of being in the room flooded his mind in a deluge of despair, making him grab his head in his hands and break down. He sobbed quietly to himself for a moment before he fell sideways onto the bed, gripping the sheets tightly in his fists. He wished his mother were here to comfort him, that his brother would just appear at the door. That this was all just a horrible nightmare that the homunculus had planted in his mind to tease him.

Deep in his heart, however, he knew this to be false. He had wounds from fighting Envy, he had scars from struggling against the chains. He had the image of his brother being impaled on Envy's arm ingrained into his psyche, appearing before his tormented eyes whenever he closed them. He would never be free from that image as long as he lived.

He curled up on the bed, pulling his knees to his chest. He buried his face into the pillow and clutched the pillow tightly, trying his best to stifle his sobs. He felt utterly pathetic as he lay there, falling apart like some child. He expected this from Winry, but not himself. He was of steel-will and immune to death. Yet here he was, crying over something that few people even considered _alive_. He knew that his brother was human, whether anyone else admitted it or not. This is what made the death so horrid. His life had been taken once, only to be restored by Edward. His life was now taken again, this time forever. He knew committing the taboo a second time would have no effect, thus he pushed the thought away. The only other thing he could think of was leaving.

The thought crossed through his mind repeatedly, refusing to leave him in peace. It seemed that he had finally found his solution, though it had been present even while the attack was happening. As he lay there, chained on the floor, his only wish was that it was him instead. He didn't want to leave Alphonse alone, but he was now alone and couldn't stand it any longer.

Slowly he sat up, his hair slightly disheveled and his face streaked with tears. He grabbed a pen and piece of paper from the desk and sat down, beginning to write. He finished penning the letter and set it down, setting the pen back in the drawer. He made his bed and pushed in the chair. The piece of paper seemed to stick out, so anyone coming in would notice it easily. He walked to the door and unsealed it before going to the window. It was the only one on this side of the house, so he clapped his hands to the wall. A small stairway formed, allowing him to reach the ground quickly. He returned the stairs to their original form and started off. The sun was slowly setting in the sky, casting a golden glow over the land.

Edward turned towards the river where he and Alphonse had sparred the first time after he had received his automail. It was the true beginning of their journey and it would be the final end. When he reached the water's edge, he gazed out across the slow water. It was reflecting the light and reminded Edward of the sun glinting off his brother's empty body. He faced the water, hands poised to clap.

x-x-x-x

After Edward headed upstairs, the others all congregated in the kitchen. They could barely make out the distant, partially-muffled sobs of despair coming from upstairs, but they didn't know how to console the boy. He was beyond their help for the moment. Winry sighed sadly and wiped away a few tears. After the sounds stopped and no other noises were heard, she grew worried. "I'm going to go check on him, see if he's hungry." The others nodded and she hurried away.

Her socked-feet moved silently up the stairs, pausing outside Edward's room. She rapped once softly. "Edward?" she said gently, "I'm coming in." She slowly opened the door to nothing. The window was open and a piece of paper was barely fluttering on the desk. _That wasn't there last time I cleaned up here…_ Curious, she walked over and looked down. The words on the page made her heart stop. It read:

"_I'm done.  
I could do nothing to save my brother.  
I alone am responsible for his death, so I alone must suffer.  
There's no stopping me. I need this release from this world.  
Please don't come after me. My journey is ending where it began."_

The last sentence is what truly chilled her heart and caused her to flee the room, leaving the paper to float slowly to the floor:

"_I want Alphonse to be buried between me and Mom."_

As Winry's feet pounded down the staircase, the other occupants of the house worriedly ran to see her slip her shoes on her feet and sprint full out away from the house. The soldiers took off, ready to kill any intruder. Pinako followed as well, running as quickly as she could. Winry headed towards the remains of the Elric house, trying her best to stop what Edward planned to do. As she ran, her feet caught and she fell to the ground. As she did, her head turned to the side to catch a glinting by the nearby river. As the soldiers caught up to her, she stood and abruptly changed directions, headed towards Edward.

x-x-x-x

As Edward stood near the river he clapped, touching his right arm. The panel on the back of the arm came off into his other hand and shaped itself into a perfect, razor-sharp knife. It was just long enough to get the job done. His eyes flitted over it, his mind catching a glimpse of Alphonse's face reflected on the surface. He smiled sadly. "I'm coming to join you, Alphonse. I'm sorry you've been alone this long." He held the dagger in his hand firmly and aimed it at his heart, driving in deeply just as Winry pounded over the hill.

Winry screamed and took off down the hill, ripping herself out of Maria's restraining hands. Edward fell to the ground, his own blood pooling around him and mixing in the nearby water, staining it red. Winry collapsed to her knees beside him, setting her hand against his neck. The pulse was already gone from it and she covered her face, leaning her head and hands against his side. _How could he do this? How could he leave us? We already lost Alphonse!_ She realized what she was thinking and sobbed even harder when she thought next. _Alphonse and you were truly alone without the other…_

Denny came down and gently helped Winry stand, moving her away from Edward. Maria also checked for a pulse, sadly shaking her head as Pinako came over the hill. She froze at the scene below her as tears came to her eyes. She hadn't cried since Trisha died. The Elric family of Risembool was no more.


	4. Souls Reunited

Edward opened his eyes, slowly turning to look around him. He was standing in a white expanse of nothing, staring at the only thing before him: a monolithic set of stone doors, apparently hovering in the air. They were inscribed with Latin words arranged in a sort of family tree diagram. Before it hovered a being. It was human in shape, but pure white and almost glowing. Edward's wound was gone.

The being smiled, revealing a perfect set of white teeth, the only feature on its blank face. "Welcome back, Edward Elric. Come to stay, have we?" The being, also known as Truth, chuckled deeply. "Come to join your brother, perhaps?" It pointed a nondescript finger behind Edward. The alchemist quickly spun, seeing another large gate. Alphonse stood before it.

Edward's face instantly lit up and he sprinted towards his brother. Alphonse turned around as Edward approached and a huge grin broke out on his face. The brothers reached each other and hugged. Edward let some tears fall and he held his brother tightly. He looked like he would if he had grown normally as a human instead of an immured soul. The Truth laughed a bit. "Well I suppose you two are free to go."

Alphonse looked up at Edward with confusion. "Go? Go where, Brother?"

Edward smiled at Alphonse and took his hand, pulling him towards the gate that opened before them. "On, Alphonse."

**So that was extremely cheezy at the end there… Well anyway. I love dark and depressing and twisted, as you can probably tell by now. I'm sorry for torturing the characters so much. But in my mind, Edward is one of the anime characters, or any character ever, that has a deep set of emotion. Other characters have depth, but to me, Edward has a true meaning.**

**That sounds cheezy too, but deal with it. Please review!**


End file.
